


A life-taking kiss

by Vio_lence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Wartale, M/M, Male Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Wartale Chara, Wartale Frisk, Wartale Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vio_lence/pseuds/Vio_lence
Summary: - Do you have something to say before you die?- Te videre in inferno.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 7





	A life-taking kiss

Many people say that the worst thing is death. It doesn't matter in what ways: to be on the very edge yourself or to feel this bitter taste of wormwood on the tip of your tongue when Death takes your closest person.

Chara tightened his grip on Frisk's hand, leaning back against the rubble of a building. Frisk's breathing is weak but loud: a simple sign that here he is, breathing, he's alive, come on, stop shedding tears just like that. Frisk's hands are getting colder every moment and his grip is getting weaker. Frisk hisses with all his might, tearing his lungs to shreds, and smiles. The crust of blood on the corners of her lips is cracked, crumbling, and Chara picks through the short strands, removes the crooked bits of bangs that interfere, and repeats _"everything will be fine"_ as usual. Frisk doesn't know if he's talking to himself or to him.

"Hold on, Frisk, you just hold on," Chara says in a low voice, unable to make out those pathetic attempts over the whiz of bullets over their heads, explosions, and the smell of death. But frisk hears. "Undyne will be here soon, do you hear? She's almost here!"

Frisk smiles, closing her eyes, and knows she's not going to make it. Frisk was tired. From this war, from the bloody mad Queen, from the pain that is always inflicted on Chara. Frisk doesn't want to be saved.

"Don't leave me alone," Chara lowers her head and lifts her knees just enough to reach the boy's forehead. His whisper is so bitter, penetrating every cell of the soul. Hah, what an irony: they have half the same soul. I wonder whose it was? It? Or A Chara's? Frisk honestly doesn't remember. It doesn't matter.

Chara buries her nose in Frisk's strands and takes a deep breath: they smell of dust, salt, and ... Wormwood. Frisk is silent. And the hoarse breathing becomes weaker and weaker.

Chara closes her eyes, feeling tears trickle down her dirty cheeks, and at the last moment kisses her… No, it's not even a kiss. This touch. Light and sensual, like a collision with a butterfly. And the taste of it is so fresh, indescribable, with a taste of the salty waters of the ocean. Frisk loves the ocean.

Frisk l o v e d the ocean.

Chara looks up when he realizes that the hand in his hand has completely weakened. Chara took his last breath.

They become a single entity.

Forever. Or not..?

A shadow looms over Chara, and He doesn't even think to look up. For some reason, he thought that he would find them.  
Sans crouches down and pokes the gun into Chara's forehead, making Her look up with a barely noticeable movement. The skull's grin and empty eye sockets were exactly how Chara had imagined Death.  
The glassy eyes, the lack of desire to escape, and the smell of wormwood floating around - this is how Sans imagined broken people.

"Do you have something to say before you die?"

_"Te videre in inferno."_

"No problem, kid," the skeleton smiled broadly, pulling the trigger without regret.

**_Chara had promised that he would only die with Frisk._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Te videre in inferno - Latin for' Meet me in hell'.


End file.
